The Marvelous Misadventures of Mariposa
by Shaeril McBrown
Summary: Takes after El Tigre: Manny, Marimen and Juan Manuel's daughter Mariposa Rivera got into strange misadventures and creepy predicaments with her quirky new friends.
1. Chapter 1

Mariposa- Mariposa looks like Young Frida in Enter the Cuervo. However, she has black hair but she has a 1930s pink hat. She wears a yellow dress, white socks and black mary jane shoes.

Marigraciela- Marigraciela has gotten very beautiful and curvy over the years; She has a similar built to Frida Suarez before she died. She wears a frilly grayish blue shirt, pink shorts, a gold necklace and blue shoes.

Pablo- Pablo has gotten muscular over the years. He wears a gray newsboy cap, a red suit and pants, a black tie and black shoes.

Manuela- Manuela has brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a pink onesie.

Juan Limon- Juan Limon has gotten older. He wears a flat cap that covers his bald spot, a black vest, a white shirt and black shoes.

Marigraciela was feeding her daughter Manuela.

Pablo was playing a violin.

But Manuela hiccups.

Marigraciela said "Uh-oh Manuela got the hiccups"

Pablo gulped as he holds Manuela.

Manuela hiccups

Pablo growled

However, Manuela sees Frida's ghost playing her guitar.

Manuela smiles.

Casa de Macho

After taking a shower, Juan Limon put on his clothes.

Suddenly he hears a voice giggling.

'Just ignore it Limon maybe it'll go away'

It was Marimen and Juan Manuel's daughter Mariposa Rivera. She has growned into a cute toddler aged girl.

"Rivera!"

Mariposa run through the wall.

Juan's jaw dropped.

"Mariposa would you come please OUT OF THE WALL!!!"

Mariposa came out of the wall.

Mariposa let out a soft gasp.

"Mariposa just promise me you won't scare me comprendo!"

Mariposa nodded


	2. Chapter 2

Mariposa was walking to Manuela.

Mariposa said "Hi Manuela"

Manuela babbled

"You mean Juan Limon is getting mad at me"

Manuela crawled to Juan Limon who was playing a violin.

Manuela babbled

Juan Limon screamed as his brain popped out of his head.

Juan Limon panted.

Manuela babbled

Juan Limon growled

"What do you want!?"

Manuela and Mariposa hugged him much to his dismay.

"Get it off me stop it STOP IT!?"

He screams


	3. Chapter 3

Juan Limon was taking a shower but Mariposa sees him.

Juan Limon screams

Mariposa screams

Juan Limon's face turned red

Mariposa said "Uh-oh?"

Juan Limon kicked Mariposa out of the bathroom.

Juan Limon said in Spanish "And stay out!"

Juan Limon slammed the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Manuela was sneezing.

Mariposa walked to Manuela

Manuela sneezed

Mariposa said "Uh-oh?"

Manuela sneezed

Mariposa squeals in terror

A few minutes later

Manuela feels better

Manuela cooed

But Mariposa hears someone sneezing.

It was Juan Limon

Mariposa facepalmed

Manuela giggled

Juan Limon said "Don't just stand here HELP ME!?"

Mariposa pulled out a old book.

Juan Limon said "Book of Scary Remedies"

Juan Limon gulped

Later

Juan Limon was covered in soot

Juan Limon growled

Mariposa said "Uh-oh?"


	5. Chapter 5

Warning this maybe very sad

Flashback opens

A girl around Nikita's age with long black hair, blue eyes and light tan skin. She wears a black funeral dress. Her name is Phoebe.

She walked to Frida's grave

"He-Hey Frida i just wanted to say that...I'M SORRY FOR WHAT THE BAD PEOPLE DID TO YOU PLEASE DON'T BE MAD AT ME!?"

Suddenly she hears Frida's voice

"It's okay i forgive you not after Mr. S is responsible for it but you see the good in people"

She sniffed and put a flower on Frida's grave.

But she hears a thunder crash

It began to rain

Phoebe walked away

Nikita walked to Phoebe

"Hey where are you going my sister don't-"

But when Nikita touch Phoebe's shoulder, Phoebe slaps Nikita's hand.

Phoebe said "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME!"

Phoebe grabbed Nikita by the shirt "Well excuse me for thinking i lost two people left in this world!"

Nikita said "An-and?"

Phoebe said "It's because of your behavior that your father killed your sister you and Anita upstages her her whole life making fun of her and now she died because of you!"

Phoebe shoves Nikita.

Phoebe run away crying.

Nikita said "Phoebe"

Present Day

Mariposa and Manuela were playing with Juan Limon.

Suddenly they hears beautiful guitar music

Manuela babbled

Mariposa gasped "Frida"

Mariposa squealed "Frida!"

Mariposa pull Juan Limon


	6. Chapter 6

My OC

Isa: A little girl with long black hair in pigtails, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a black dress, white stockings and black mary jane shoes.

Juan Limon was playing the violin but he hears Mariposa laughing.

Juan Limon growled

He hears Manuela laughing

Juan Limon stomped into Manuela's room.

"Manuela Maria Magdalena Perez what are you doing"

Manuela cooed

Juan Limon said "Yeah right ha! i could seriously be flayed alive by a-"

Juan Limon was surrounded by ghostly soldiers.

Juan Limon gulped

Juan Limon let out a painful scream

Wipe transition

Juan Limon kicked the door open with his muscles exposed.

Juan Limon stomped up the stairs leaving a blood trail.

Juan Limon drink a glass of water.

But he hears Mariposa giggling

A few minutes later

Juan Limon was cleaning the toliet.

Juan Limon was reading a book.

But Juan Limon hears the voices which drives him crazy.

Juan Limon said "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!?"

Juan Limon kicked open the door

"MANUELA MARIPOSA GET OVER HERE I SAID-"

But the ghostly puppies lick Juan Limon's ears until they walked into his head.

Juan Limon laughed

Manuela and Mariposa said "Uh-oh?"

But Juan Limon sees the ghost puppies in his head.

"GET OUT!!"

The ghost puppies walked out of Juan's ear.

Juan Limon growled

Wipe transition

Juan Limon knocked on the door and a goth girl opened the door.

"Yes"

"I need your help"

Juan Limon walked into Isa's room.

Juan Limon said "It's Mariposa Rivera and Manuela Perez they're driving me loco!"

Isa knocked on the door.

Juan Limon said "Uh what are you doing?"

Isa said in a sing song voice "He's here"

A wailing ghostly green ghost appears behind Juan Limon.

Juan Limon said "Well what do you know a-"

But it turned into a scary ghost with undead features.

Juan Limon screamed

Isa said "Hey Juan Limon your nickname is Hombre Asustado"

Isa giggled

Juan Limon growled


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys i have an annoucement June 26 is the last day of school and i celebrate 4th of July until July 5 is the first day of summer school.


	8. Chapter 8

Juan Limon was playing the violin but Manuela crawled to him.

Juan Limon said "Mani i'm not gonna change you"

Manuela throw her diaper at Juan Limon

Mariposa laughed

Juan Limon said "Rivera!"

Mariposa said "Uh-oh?"


	9. Chapter 9

Mariposa was humming a tune as she plays hopscotch.

But she hears a crow caw.

Mariposa walked to a creepy woman with long black hair that covers her eyes and pale skin. She wears a black dress that covers her feet.

Mariposa said "Hey would you please-"

A creepy woman began to write in her journal.

Mariposa said "Are you writing?"

She began to speak in a soft yet creepy tone

"Yes"

Mariposa gasped as her eyes were filled with sparkles

"I thought the zombies wiped out"

She shakes her head

"Wait wait wait there are magical creatures"

She nodded

Mariposa squealed


	10. Chapter 10

Mariposa's First Word

Mariposa said "Come on Mani say mama"

Manuela babbled "Mama"

Mariposa gasped

Mariposa holds Manuela

"Mani...you say your first word!"

Manuela said "Dada"

Mariposa laughed

Juan Limon growled

When Manny meets Mariniella

Manny hears a sweet voice humming.

It was a girl that looked like his girlfriend Frida Suarez but with long brown hair, blue eyes and tawny skin. She wears goggles on her hat.

"Hey"

"Hi"

Manny said "I'm Manny"

"Mariniella"

Manny and Mariniella blushed and kissed.

Present Day

The toddler aged twins looked at a picture of Manny and Mariniella.

Lorena and Emilo yawned and fell asleep.

Happy Babies

A creepy woman was writing a poem

~Happy babies drive me crazy happy babies squealing in my ear happy little babies go to sleep~


	11. Chapter 11

Don Limon was walking as he was carrying red paint but a mean girl tripped him.

Green paint falls on Don Limon.

Don Limon growled

Mariposa said "Uh-oh?"

But an idea popped into Mariposa's head

A mean girl walked inside a basement.

A few minutes later, A mean girl run away screaming.

Mariposa giggled

Manuela laughed

The Grim Reaper laughed


End file.
